Shinobi chronicles
by ovnage
Summary: A young hyuuga prodigy tries to become the best ninja konoha has seen. But somehow the 9 tailed fox is sealed within him. How'd this happen? Will he use the power for good or for evil. Come read and find out. Chapter 1 now up. Come R&R please.


"Let the royal start now!" The announcer shouted over the coliseum. The crowd was so large that the seats were filled and many could smell the pride, fear and determination of all the academy students as they faced in the academy royal, the new academy test. If you passed at least 2 of the test's you can pass and become a gennin but they academy royal was one of those tests and many who had scored badly on the other two knew it was their last chance.

Noel Hyuuga was calm as he surveyed the 90 something students all tense and nervous. His father, a ANBU, was in the first few bleachers with all the other parents, smiling. I'm going to make you proud dad, Noel silently thought. His mother was on some mission with her Chunnin squad and had not been home for 3 days. Noel knew she was alright because she always sent chakra messages when she could. Those thin strands of chakra could only be read by the person it was meant for and Noel always wrote her back on his free time, not that he had any now. The first two tests had been fairly easy even though Noel didn't know he had passes and hadn't even gotten his grades yet he had a feeling that he had passes.

Everyone had aced the first test, which was the transformation jutsu. Noel had easily mastered all of the academy jutsus and was a pro at all of them his dad had coached him personally when he could get time off and Noel had mastered them in a short time. After the first two tests the academy had given them two months off to train for the battle royal. The kids whose parents weren't shinobi had taken a extra lesson at the academy on some other jutsus they should have learned. Noel's dad had coached him the whole two months teaching him some pretty advanced jutsus. He had taught him a vast amount, some for fighting and some for miscellaneous uses.

The one jutsu Noel knew he would be using on the tournament was the shadow clone technique. His dad had said it was from a previous Hokage and was a valuable skill. The more chakra that went into it made more clones and used with a some techniques that involved a substitute for the users real body it was a devastating attack. Noel was ready for anything now as the starting gun flared. Seconds after the arena was a battle ground. Stray shuriken and kunai flared around the arena, some finding victims that they had not even intended to harm.

Noel stayed still as he activated his Byakugan by putting chakra into his eye and doing the few hand signs needed to activate it. As soon as he did he became the center of his vision as if he had eyes in the back and sides of his head. He was ready for anything now as he could see everywhere around him. He sat still as he watched, not even wanting to get his hands dirty in battle. He wanted the others to eliminate as many as they could so he could take the rest. If anyone did try to attack him thought he would use his new fighting style, jyuuken. He didn't know all of the stances and moves but his dad had taught him most of them and he was ready to use it for the first time besides training.

Noel watched as a fat boy came up behind him, kunai in hand. He smirked as he watched the emotions of the boy as it changed from disbelief of such an easy target to that of victory. He waited till he got closer before he leapt up into the air and landed face to face, eye to eye with the boy. The boy charged, head first at Noel hoping to uproot him. Noel smirked, he was ready for such a easy technique. He had fought his father in small training matches and his dad had not gone easy on him at all. Noel went to sleep with multiple bruises and it took him a month and a half to be able to hold his own against his dad for at least a hour.

To the boy this attack was a big attack. To Noel it was fairly easy to dodge. As the boy came to him he sidestepped right when the boy should have hit him. The boy turned around swiping his kunai at him. Noel blocked it, hitting the boys wrist. The Byakugan gave him mental insight and this boy was too stupid to know that looking into a Hyuuga's eye was dangerous. He could see all the boys moves before they happened clearly. He Didn't have to look into the boys eyes to know his moves, partly from battle experience and also that he could read his physical gestures. A real ninja never gave his opponent a insight into his attacks. The boy tried to use his other hand to attack him but Noel got that arm too. He let go of both in a instant and started a part of a jyuuken technique.

He started with a bunch of speed punches to the stomach, a leg sweep and a jutsu called lightning punch. His hand glowed bright blue as he executed the jutsu flawlessly, hitting the boy squarely in the stomach.

The boy fell down, blood running from his mouth. Noel had targeted his chakra highway and had hit a chakra point hard. It wasn't a fatal point, not one that could kill a person if it was hit, it had just cut off some of the boys chakra and energy for a while. Noel looked up to see his father smiling brightly at how he had executed the move without a seconds hesitation or thought and flawlessly without failure.

Noel knew he couldn't stand by and wait for them to get him. The Chunnin and Jounnin who were watching the fight graded on how many people you took down. The more you took down the better the jounnin you got. Noel wanted to make his training worth while and he wanted the best so he could become the best shinobi. The best shinobi, they say, taught the most jutsus and techniques for fighting. He needed to be the best. Not for competition but he wanted to surpass his dad at an early age, like his dad had done to his grandpa. It was a long term goal he was willing to work for. He wouldn't really care what he became as long as he was strong enough and would be able to beat his dad one day in a sparring match.

Noel charged into the fray as he punched and kicked, blinded by his determined fury. He put down many people with just a kick or punch to a chakra point and went around looking for more. He found a boy with a small pup, Inizuka no doubt by the looks of it. He was a little too hairy which gave him away. Noel drew 3 shuriken and held them between his right fists, his throwing arm. He used his left to do the hand signs for a jutsu called "Shadow shuriken". After the hand signs were finished he threw the shuriken with all his might. In the shadow of the first shuriken was another one, a real one. The Inizuka boy wasn't paying attention saw this and jumped a few feet off the ground and landed a little shakily. He took his pup off of his head and put it down. Noel could see it snarl furiously and the boy started doing hand signs. The dog kept on snarling and the boy kept on doing hand signs.

Noel couldn't stand any longer and charged, kunai drawn. The boy still wasn't ready but his pup was. It snarled into Noel's path, snarling and growling. Noel smirked, almost a laugh. The pup would be an easy target. It was now just 8 months old, still a pup. Noel rushed at it and kicked one of its chakra points. It went flying, crying as it went. The boy tried to go after it but Noel drew another 3 shuriken and used "Shadow shuriken". again. This time the boy wasn't paying attention and was too busy to notice. The 6 shuriken rushed at him and he finally turned around to me meet them with his shoulder. He cried with pain, scooped up his dog and ran.

Once more Noel charged into the big battle spree. He saw somebody fighting his friend Arturo. He charged in, doing the hand signs for a particular jutsu. When it was done he managed to mutter "Chakra gun bullet" and fired off a bunch of chakra bullets at the person attacking Arturo. He aimed at his stomach, on a particular chakra spot. He hit it squarely, knocking out the kids breath. He charged in kicking furiously at another chakra spot, his leg bright blue as he caused mass pain to the boys body. He did a technique called Leaf Spinning Wind and finished him off easily.

Noel turned around to confront Arturo all his senses alert. Arturo was a fine opponent and matched Noel's power equally enough. He signaled with his hand for him to come and the battle began. Arturo charged first very hard, with all his speed and strength at his disposal behind a hard punch. Noel saw it coming and dodged it by jumping into the air and landing behind Arturo. By the time Noel had landed Arturo had already turned around unleashing a devastating volley of punches and kicks which Noel barely blocked or dodged, a few managing to hit him somewhere across his body. After it was over Arturo did a back flip and landed a few feet away, breathing hard.

Arturo was no Hyuuga and strong physical attacks tired him easily. Noel didn't even wait for Arturo to catch his breath. He leapt back into the battle with Arturo using another jyuuken battle sequence. From his 360 vision Noel could see his father smiling at his techniques and the way he had waited for the opening. He did a high round kick with his feet, balancing on one hand. The blow which was meant for Arturo's face was barely ducked, instead ruffling some of Arturo's curly hair. Arturo was tired from all the hard physical combat they were doing as he was breathing hard and Noel could feel the strains the Byakugan was taking from his chakra reserve and both of his eyes.

He didn't need the Byakugan to finish off the rest of the students, just Arturo since he was the only one who matched his power somewhat. He knew it was time. He did the single hand sign for the transformation jutsu and focused his chakra. Fifteen or so clones, looking exactly like him, appeared. Arturo blinked in surprise, but only for a heart beat. Noel used his transportation jutsu to shuffle among his clones so Arturo wouldn't have much of a chance of hitting him. Arturo came charging, a kunai knife in his hand. Noel was in the back of all the clones and Arturo's attack hit another clone instead. It vanished away in smoke and Arturo blinked in surprise. Noel smiled personally, jumped into the air landing in front of his clones and charged, his clones behind him.

He was using a lot of speed in the attack and was by Arturo in seconds. His mind was already set on using a technique called Lion Combo. He positioned his clones with a mental flicker and they all surrounded Arturo momentarily. They had surrounded him in a full circle and now with another mental flicker he told his clones what to do and they initiated the Lion Combo. They all started with high speed punches and kicks, most of them hitting Arturo's vital spots. Arturo was doing his best to block the hard hits coming at him but he was surrounded and could not manage to jump away. He was bleeding hard from all the hard hits and Noel was sorry he had to carry on like this to his best friend.

They continued the hard volley and finally Noel vanished the clones as he finished Arturo off. Before he did it he silently whispered " I'm sorry Arturo you know that I had to." and finished Arturo off by mashing him into the ground. Arturo flashed him a smile and a look of understanding before Arturo finished him off. He deactivated his Byakugan moments later, ready to collapse. He wavered but didn't as he tried to stand still after the fight.

The cloud went into mad applause as he looked around the field. By the looks of things everybody's besides Arturo's and his had been finished long ago. The sun was going down and the fight had probably been going on for a few hours. The crowd didn't stop applauding but continued, louder this time as he picked up Arturo and balanced him over his shoulder. His father jumped all the way from the stands with a woman behind him. All fatigue forgotten for the moment Noel put Arturo's body in the care of a medical nin and rushed over to hug his mom and dad. His dad was smiling so hard he thought that his face couldn't fit all the happiness.

He buried his face In his mom's stomach as she ruffled his yellow hair and kissed him gently. "I came back right when you were using your chakra bullets and I saw the whole thing. You where flawless and perfect honey." She said. "Noel you're such a good student. You learned all your jutsus perfectly and I was amazed at how you waited and used them." His dad said, as he too ruffled his hair." C'mon, you need to rest. After all that fighting you must be exhausted. Don't even tell me you want anything but eat your supper and go to bed." His mother said, wagging a finger. Noel smiled up at hair and they left the stadium happily.

Noel didn't care at all what his mom said. He was happy she had come and nothing could change that.


End file.
